Rainy Nights
by Liz Nichols
Summary: Ela perdeu todas as pessoas que lhe eram importantes. Seus sonhos são perturbados por um rosto adorado e ela quer tocá-lo, mas ele está em um lugar inalcançável. Um único raio de luz, em meio à escuridão, a mantém de pé.


**Rainy Nights**

N/A: Bom, sobre essa fic. Ela vai ser triste, pelo menos é essa a intenção. Já dá pra perceber o clima pelo prefácio, acho. Outro dia eu tava escutando 'My Immortal' e pensando na fic (A Quem Você Está Tentando Enganar), aí eu comecei a pensar em como seria pra Liz depois da noite em que o Tiago e a Lily morrem. Afinal ela perde os dois melhores amigos e logo em seguida o cara que ela ama é preso. Eu adoro a Liz, ela é uma personagem que eu criei um pouco baseada em mim =x Na verdade nós somos bem diferentes, mas algumas coisas são iguais. Como por exemplo, esse medo de perder todos que ela ama. Eu às vezes imagino o que seria de mim sem meus irmãos, meus pais, meus amigos... A verdade é que eu não seria ninguém, falando sério. Eu não imagino minha vida sem eles (nas vezes que eu imaginei, eu chorei. /fato). Então me veio a idéia de fazer essa fic. Cada capítulo vem com uma música. Alguns capítulos foram difíceis de escolher (a música), porque existia mais de uma opção que se encaixaria perfeitamente. O prefácio e o capítulo 1 foram especialmente difíceis. Vou falar um pouco sobre as músicas no final de cada capítulo. Espero que gostem.

**Prefácio**

Chovia muito naquela noite. Liz acordou sobressaltada pelo som de um trovão. Ela encarou o teto por alguns segundos e então respirou profundamente, passando uma mão pelo rosto.

**Summer has come and passed  
**_(O verão chegou e passou)_  
**The innocent can never last  
**_(O inocente nunca dura)_  
**Wake me up when september ends  
**_(Me acorde quando setembro acabar)_

O mesmo sonho de novo. Era mais uma das incontáveis noites em que a visão de sua face tirava-lhe o sono. Virou na cama, dando as costas para a janela que emoldurava a tempestade, e passou a observar as sombras projetadas na parede.

**Like my father's come to pass  
**_(Assim como meu pai se foi)_  
**Seven years has gone so fast**  
_(Sete anos passaram muito rápido)_  
**Wake me up when september ends**  
_(Me acorde quando setembro acabar)_

Não importa quantos anos se passassem, ela nunca seria capaz de esquece-lo. Claro que não... Sempre que ela fechasse os olhos ele estaria lá, sorrindo para ela, e ela mergulharia no oceano que eram seus olhos, para então acordar e se lembrar que nunca mais o encontraria.

**Here comes the rain again  
**_(Aí vem a chuva de novo)_  
**Falling from the stars  
**_(Caindo das estrelas)_

Noites tempestuosas como aquela eram ainda mais dolorosas... Assustadoras. Houve o tempo em que ela se sentia segura mesmo sob os relâmpagos e as trovoadas, pois ele estava lá para abraçá-la, e sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras que ela não mais escutaria.

**Drenched in my pain again**  
_(Encharcada pela minha dor novamente)_  
**Becoming who we are**  
_(Nos tornando quem nós somos)_

Ela imaginou como ele estaria agora, envolto na escuridão, cercado pelas paredes de pedra, o frio habitual de Azkaban acentuado pela chuva. Ela quase podia ouvir o som do mar castigando os muros da temida fortaleza.

**As my memory rests  
**_(Enquanto a minha memória descansa)  
_**But never forgets what I lost  
**_(Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi)_  
**Wake me up when september ends  
**_(Me acorde quando setembro acabar)_

Liz se virou novamente na cama, sentindo os olhos arderem. Algum dia suas lágrimas secariam? Ao que parece, não. Já se passaram sete anos desde a última vez que o vira. Chovia, mas não tanto quanto agora. Se ela ao menos o tivesse impedido, talvez não estivesse ali sozinha. Se ela tivesse sido mais forte... Se ao menos ela o convencesse a ficar, ele poderia estar ao seu lado, sob as cobertas, ao invés de numa cela fria, pagando pelo crime de outro. Outro que já fora um de seus melhores amigos.

**Summer has come and passed  
**_(O verão chegou e passou)_  
**The innocent can never last  
**_(O inocente nunca dura)_  
**Wake me up when september ends  
**_(Me acorde quando setembro acabar)_

Aquele pensamento gerou uma sensação desagradável no seu estômago e ela se levantou, ao mesmo tempo em que o quarto era completamente iluminado por um relâmpago.

**Ring out the bells again  
**_(Toquem os sinos novamente)_  
**Like we did when spring began  
**_(Como nós fizemos quando a primavera começou)_  
**Wake me up when september ends  
**_(Me acorde quando setembro acabar)_

N/A: Então... Pra quem não reconheceu, a música é 'Wake me Up When September Ends' do Green Day. Na verdade a música ia ser "Dust in the Wind' do Eagles (pelo menos a versão que eu gosto é deles, mas a original é do Kansas, acho. A versão do Scorpions também é legal). Eu escrevi escutando 'Dust in the Wind', li escutando 'Dust in the Wind', até gravei o CD (como as músicas já estão escolhidas eu gravei um CD pra escutar enquanto escrevo) com 'Dust in the Wind'. Aí eu tava na estrada com meu pai e fui escutar um CD velho que eu tinha lá no meio, e nesse CD tinham várias músicas do Green Day. Fazia séculos que eu não ouvia _ Ai eu fui prestar atenção na letra de 'Wake me Up When September Ends' e fiquei boba de como se encaixou na história. Essa coisa da chuva e tals.... Até o espaço de tempo! Eu não adaptei a fic pra 'sete anos', já eram sete anos. Não modifiquei nem uma virgula pra encaixar a musica, ela simplesmente coube perfeitamente no contexto. Amei isso *-* Essa foi uma introdução pro sofrimento da Liz, mas no próximo começa a fic mesmo. Ainda não terminei o 1º capitulo e acho que vai demorar um pouco, porque tem muita coisa pra escrever. Pra deixar um gostinho, vou falar a música. A próxima musica é 'Just the Girl' do The Click Five. Até mais... Beijos!


End file.
